Eternal Friendship
by SporadicDeviance
Summary: What was going through Guy's mind after the war? How did he feel about feeling bound to a wheelchair? Will there be anyone who can get Guy of his misery?


**Hello there. WOW! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the (almost 2 year long) hiatus since my last update, I have been busy with college and I have been putting off writing my stories. I almost may have never touched this account again if it wasn't for someone requesting that I write a story involving Kakashi and Guy. Well to that person, I thank you getting me out of my "no writing slump", and I hope this story is good enough for you and all other who care to read. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

This chair feels cold.

That was the thought that raced through the mind of Might Guy in perpetuity. The once valiant and youthful shinobi warrior of Konoha became an old handicapped fool of a man. Guy did not think he was going to end up like this. He was supposed to go out in a fiery rage, fending off against a powerful foe and protect those he considered his precious people, like the hero that Guy wished he was.

He had already lost one of his beloved students in the middle of the Fourth Shinobi War, and he felt a great deal of loss. That pain was only worse when he saw another one of his students break down and weep for his fallen friend. He could not let his emotions get to him though, not in the heat of battle. That was not the way of the shinobi. He still felt that twinge of ache in his soul, and he did not want to risk feeling that again anytime soon.

When things were looking like they were turning for the worst and it seemed like one of his students and his oldest friend was in danger of losing their lives, Guy made the decision to make the ultimate sacrifice and unleash the power of the Eight Chakra Gates. He knew that it would kill him, but he had to make those close to him can continue on.

Tenten can carry on with her goal of becoming a wonderful kunochi. Rock Lee can continue the path of hard work and become the ultimate taijutsu master. Kakashi can live on and become the next Hokage of the great village he calls home. Those were the priorities in Guy's mind when he decided to push his body to the limits that would have led to his supposedly imminent passing.

He did all he could to fend off against the dominant threat, and it was enough to let Naruto come in to the battlefield to take over. However, instead of letting him die, Naruto used his new founded ability to stabilize the disintegrating body of Guy and heal him back to normal.

Well, almost normal. Despite Naruto did all he could, but the right side of Guy from the waist down was not able to heal and the Green Beast had to be confined to a wheelchair. It was not that Guy felt ungrateful for what Naruto did for him; he just didn't know if this was a better alternative.

Guy being in a wheelchair meant that he can no longer be a shinobi. He could not go on missions, protect the village, or do much physical activity of any kind. Doing all of that was Guy's purpose in life, to prove that he can do all of that despite his limitations compared to most ninja. Without that, how else can he live? How can he do anything of use? Guy hasn't been able to feel the burning passion of youth.

He felt cold. He felt useless. He felt lonely.

He currently was in his wheelchair, staring put the hospital window in his room, wearing an all-black outfit. Today was the day the funeral of all of the Leaf Shinobi who had fallen during the Fourth Shinobi War, which included Guy's student Neji. It was a day that Guy was dreading and he didn't want to say goodbye to one of his students in the condition he was in.

Guy was lost in his own thoughts when he heard the clicking of a doorknob turning and the squeaking of the door opening. Guy didn't look at who opened the door, he just stared out the window as he heard the door closing and a pair of footsteps growing louder and louder until they stopped. Suddenly a calm subdued voice began to speak.

"Yo." The voice called out nonchalantly.

Guy didn't say a word as the visitor proceeded to talk.

"I'm guessing that you're ready for the funeral today?" the guest started. "Everyone else is on their way to the burial grounds. Lee is trying to keep his composure, but Tenten is there to help him get through it all."

Guy remained silent, not even moving a muscle. The visitor sighed to himself and began to walk around Guy. When he was in front of the handicapped shinobi, he kneeled down so Guy could look at his masked covered face the only shows his right eye.

"You know you're gonna have to talk eventually."

"WELL WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT KAKASHI!?"

Guy's outburst did not startle Kakashi, he just looked at the broken warrior with a heavy heart.

"Well you can talk about how lucky you are to be alive."

"Really Kakashi? Look at me. I don't see and luck coming my way."

"I know being a wheelchair must be tough for, but consider the alternative. You almost died during the war."

"And how is that a better alternative?" Guy asked sternly, "How is going out with no regrets. Knowing you did all that you could do in your life. Knowing that those you care for most would live on thanks to you. Knowing that with that knowledge, you can die with dignity. How is that better than living with a handicapped? To be shackled to a wheelchair, not able to do anything for himself, much less serve his homeland…To be a burden those people you hold close to you."

Guy choked up at those last words as the tears strolled down his face. Kakashi looked at the sobbing man, not saying a word, just letting Guy continue to cry. The only noises in the room were the stifled breaths, sniffling, and the droning air conditioner.

After some time, Guy's crying died down a bit. Kakashi then put his hand on Guy's shoulder. Guy focused his reddened tear filled eyes at the sincere shinobi.

"Guy, no one views you as a burden. Not Lee, not Tenten, not the other people in the village, and especially not me."

Guy just stared at his friend, stunned at the words Kakashi spoke.

"You have done a lot for everyone, not just during the war. You protected those who couldn't defend themselves. You have passed on your wisdom to three brave kids, one of whom used that advice to make the ultimate sacrifice. And probably most of all, you were there to help me when I needed it the most."

The wheelchair bound man was touched by Kakashi's words as newly formed tears fell down his grinning face.

"I have lost a lot of the people I held close; Obito, RIn, Sensei, my father…But throughout all of that, you were there to challenge me to your duels, races, and games of rock, paper, scissors. It was always nice to know that no matter what hit me, you were always there to pick me up whenever I fell down. You are my oldest, most trustworthy friend I could ever have asked for."

Guy began to cry again, only it was not out of sadness or fear, but relief and happiness.

"T-thank you _sniff _Kakashi…I really needed that. I guess my youthful spirit isn't always at its peak now that I'm entering the fall of adulthood."

"No problem Guy." Kakashi said as he turned his head to the check board and red marker that was laid at the railing in front of Guy's bed. He began to stand and walk towards the check board. "In fact let me do something real quick-like."

Kakashi then took the red marker and walked back over to Guy. He kneeled down and looked at Guy's face.

"Hey do you mind if I-"

"No. It's okay. I lost feeling in that leg."

Kakashi then proceeded to lift up the bandaged leg and write on the bottom of the foot. Guy was curious as to what Kakashi was writing. He did not have to wait long until Kakashi was done.

"Alright," Kakashi stated as he lifted Guy's completely numb leg up some more. "Look at the window."

Guy then looked at the window to see his and kakashi's reflection. What was noteworthy about the mirror image was that Guy could see what Kakashi wrote on his cast. The image was mirrored, but guy could still see that Kakashi had written Kanji on the heel of his foot. It was only one word;

_**Youth**_

Kkashi put down Guy's leg back into position as he began to speak.

"This is so whenever you, or someone else, thinks that you lost your youthful ways, you can just lift that leg up to show them what for."

Guy just looked at his cast, thinking about his situation again. Only this time he didn't feel cold, useless, or lonely. Instead he felt warm, happy, and alive.

"Thank you again, my eternal rival." Guy said. "By the way, I just realized something."

"And what is that?" Kakashi inquired.

"I know that, in the future, Lee and Tenten will grow up, get married, and have kids of their own one day. And when the day that Lee gets his first child comes…"

Guy turned his head and pointed towards his green spandex and leg warmers sitting at his bedside.

"I'm going to give him my leg warmers so that he and his kid can wear those around their necks; in memory of my father, and so that the youthful ways that I taught Lee will continue on through future generations."

Kakashi smiled under his mask of cloth. "That sound like a good idea."

"Yeah…well, no time to think about the future now, it's time for me to say goodbye to a cherished friend."

Kakashi took head of what Guy said, and he went behind the wheelchair, took the handles, and turned Guy towards the door as they headed out. Guy leaned forward to open the door when Kakashi had a newly formed question pop into his mind.

"Hey Guy, did the hospital wash those leg warmers yet?"

"To be honest, I really don't know."

Kakashi sighed to himself as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**And that's the end. I hope that long period of no writing has left me rusty. I hope you enjoy the story. If you did (or didn't) leave me a review telling me what you feel. I'll try my best to update my old stories, plus I got some brand new ideas brewing up for this account. Don't worry, it wont be another 2 years before I update again. You can count on that. Have a nice day.**


End file.
